Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, improvements in the aspect of structure and software of such as terminal may be taken into consideration to support and enhance the functions of the terminal.
For an example, a terminal may receive an information search request from a user as a voice to provide the corresponding search result through a dedicated search service. However, since information providers providing information to the dedicated search service are limited, it may occur a case where there is no search result or the search result cannot be provided. In this case, the terminal may provide an interface capable of receiving a search result through exception handling, but such a web-based search result is inaccurate and not useful, thus having a low degree of usage.